


i'm surrounded by your embrace

by the_aaliyah_rose_black



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John doesn't like storms and the dark, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paul helps like the sweetheart he is, Power Outage, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black
Summary: in which the power goes out during a storm, two of john's least favorite things in the world, and paul tries to help.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i'm surrounded by your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some angst with fluff that involves mclennon, so here you go! this can be read as friends or as lovers, whatever floats your boat!

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed outside the hotel, the heavy rain slamming against the glass windows. John tried to focus on the book he was reading, but the sound of the storm combined with the noises of Paul playing the piano made it hard.

“It’s really coming down out there,” he heard the bassist mumble out-loud. 

“Yeah, it is,” John remarked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. The lights began flickering, causing his heart rate to accelerate inside his chest. After a few more flickers, it was complete darkness. John yelped and the book dropped out of his hands, onto the bed, and rolled onto the carpeted floor. 

“Macca?” he called out, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He had stopped playing the piano, and John began to fear the worst.

“I’m right here, love,” Paul’s soothing voice spoke after a moment. The sound of a piano bench moving and the footsteps of someone cautiously walking did nothing to soothe his nerves, and John only felt his heart rate go up further. The room was covered in thick darkness, and it was closing in on him…

Standing up and throwing his legs haphazardly off the edge of the bed, he began walking in the complete darkness, trying to ignore his harsh breathing. 

“Paul?” he asked again, his voice wavering before he hit someone’s chest. He latched onto who he knew was Paul, trying to stop himself from shaking.

“It’s okay, Johnny,” Paul tried to soothe the shaking man, rubbing circles on his back. He could feel the man’s rapid heartbeat and hear his panicked breathing. “Here, let’s sit down.” He felt for the floor as the two slid down the edge of the bed, their backs pressed against the frame. 

“I-I don’t like this,” John whimpered out loud, clutching him tighter. “I don’t…”

“Shh,” Paul soothed, “just focus on your breathing and my heartbeat, love.” He took exaggerated breaths in hopes to calm his fast-paced breathing. 

Eventually, John calmed down and fell asleep against Paul’s shoulder, looking completely peaceful. Paul felt a tired but warm smile form on his face and he pressed a kiss to his auburn hair.

“Sleep well,” he whispered before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
